Chapter 40: Hearthome City, The Contests Heat Up
Brief Summary Sam dreams of past memories, of the day he, Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra truly became friends. After waking up from the dream with a smile on his face, Sam notices that Jeremy is gone as well. Alyssandra and Niya had left early to meet up with Eliza and Drasna and prepare Alyssandra for the contest later that day, but Jeremy's disappearance initially worries Sam. Though he calms himself, reminding himself that Jeremy is old enough to care for himself. While on his way out for breakfast, Sam decides to call home. While calling home, he speaks to Professor Rowan, Palmer, and his grandmother. Professor Rowan tells Sam of his wife, Emma, while Palmer regales Sam of his history with former Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia. Finally, Sam learns from his grandmother that she is preparring to leave to Canalave City to get a boat to the Hoenn Region. After saying goodbye to his family and friends, Sam prepares to go for breakfast at a local diner, but as he leaves he runs into Jeremy and Pikachu . Sam learns that Jeremy had left to go on a run and get in a bit of exercise in order to begin his training in preparation for the Pokemon Ranger Test. Proud of his friend, Sam tells Jeremy to go shower and rest up for Alyssandra's contest, and that Sam would get him breakfast while he was out. Much later, Jeremy, Sam and Pikachu are blindfolded by Niya and Drasna and walked over to the Contest Hall while Eliza put the finishing touches on Alyssandra's hair and make up. Once there, Sam learns that the money he gave Alyssandra and the girls has gone into her new dress, which he finds absolutely stunning, both price wise and look wise. Alyssandra and Niya are soon whisked off to the opening ceremonies, where they leave behind the others to watch from a small screen behind the stage. After the opening ceremonies and introductions are finished, Niya praises Alyssandra for keeping her cool during the Grand Festival style Question Portion, which was not foreseen by anyone prior to. During their celebration, a young girl introduces herself as a huge fan of both Niya and Alyssandra, as Marion, from Verdanturf Town in the Hoenn Region, and quickly befriends Niya and Alyssandra. Once more, however, these celebrations are cut short, by a girl known as Anastasia Les Stranges. A rather snooty and stuck up girl who appears to know Sam's family, and Niya's family, and also seems to dislike both. Confused about this girl's sudden appearance and comments, as well as her just as quick disappearance, Marion, Niya and Alyssandra return to their friends, with a new fire lit under Alyssandra's belly, and her desire for victory burning twice as bright. Characters Here is a list of characters and Pokemon from the chapter by order of appearance: Characters *Sam Accardi *Professor Rowan Oak *Palmer *Nancy Giovinazzo *Jeremy De Oliveira Malhotra *Niya Konstantinova *Drasna Konstantinova *Alyssandra De Rossi *Eliza De Rossi Pokemon *Jeremy's Pikachu Locations Here is a list of locations from the chapter by order of appearance: *Pokemon Center (Hearthome City) *Hearthome Diner *Hearthome City Contest Hall External Links *Read Pokemon Heroes: Sinnoh Saga online here Category:Chapters (Sinnoh Saga) Category:Chapters